After The Reign
by Kevs The Lucario Trainer
Summary: Quote and his gang end up on a mountain somewhere far away from the floating island. But, when something awry happens, it is up to Curly to finish the job. Oneshot


**This is a story taking place after the game has ended, where Quote and Curly have beaten Ballos. If you have not beaten the game yet, I sujest, do _not _**** continue reading, as it may give spoilers, although I'm not sure it will. Also, if we can get 50 views on this bad boy, I'll turn it into a series! Also, please go read my next oneshot, Things Are Forgotten, But Never Lost! Other than that, read on and enjoy!**

_**After The Reign**_

_**By: **__**shredr**_

It was the day after Ballos was killed. He was tortured, and worst of all, _manipulated_.

We have been traveling for awhile now, and I've been getting bored.

Who, you might ask, am I?

I'm Quote. I am an armed recon robot dispatched to an island in the sky ten years ago. I wear a black tank top, and red baggy shorts. I wear a lime green scarf around my neck, and I have black hair and two earpieces required for hearing.

Then, there is Curly Brace, the only person I will ever truly trust. She wears a pink tank top, similar to mine, along with baggy, magenta pants that came down to her shins, and purple shoes. She has blond hair, and wears a green earpiece on each ear.

But, there is something different about us two compared to other robots. We have, unlike most robots, emotions similar to those of a human, and we need air to breath, so basically, we are advanced humans equipped for battle.

And this guy here that I'm sitting on? Well, his name is Balrog. There's...not really much we can describe about him. We met him when I first came to that island, but the past is irrelevant. The present, is irrelevant. The future, is what matters most.

"Hey Quote, how you hanging so far?" Curly. I can't imagine the world without her.

I give her a thumbs-up.

If you haven't noticed yet, well... Let's just say I'm not that fond of speaking. I can't speak.

She nodded and proceded to watch the sky we were in. I saw a huge mountain on the horizon. I bent down and patted the lunch-box robot on the head to get his attention.

"What up little man?" He said, in his surprisingly surfer-like voice.

I pointed at the mountain.

"Alright hang on, you two! We're coming in for a landing!" He boomed.

"Finally! I'm getting sick and tired of this stupid sky! We've been flying for hours!" Curly said, while stretching out her servos and other electronic devices related to movement.

I started to gather up all my weapons: The Spur, basically an overpowered laser pistol, which can charge up shots, and resembles the Raging Bull, except it has what you may guess is the ammo clip from an SMG in front of the trigger guard. A Missile Launcher, which is a place over the shoulder RPG-7 style launcher, but colored orange. The Bubbleline, which, oddly enough, shoots out bubbles at a pretty damn high rate, and, well, let's just say they hurt. The Fireball, which is a pistol with a tube holding flammable material which never runs out, and somehow summons the fireballs through a red crystal that acts as the muzzle. And, my trusty Blade. This blade is very important to me. I got it from a friend that wanted me to avenge him. I did as he asked. His name was King. He led the Mimiga race in Mimiga Village. I hope he lives happily in the afterlife.

As we started to descend, I noticed that my cap was missing off of my head. I poked Curly to ask her about it.

"Huh? What is it Quote?" She asked, in her nice, feminine voice.

I pointed at my head where my hat usually was, and gave a questioning shrug.

"Your hat? Um... Let me check." She started to stretch a bit more, and reached under her butt, and pulled out a red cap with a silver metal plate on the front of the hat, just above the bill.

I gave her a sign language thank you, and stuck the cap on my head. I just remembered about my jet pack, too. I checked my back, and sure enough, it was still strapped on there.

Balrog finally landed on a cliff, leading into a cave., and off to somewhere else.

And as we got off, we fell straight to our knees.

"Woooh... Well, Quote, looks like we sat down for so long, we forgot how to stand!" Curly said, while helping me up.

I smiled, and just faintly said, "Yeah..."

This startled me, because I have never, ever, in my entire time being amnesiac, heard my own voice. But luckily, Curly didn't notice, and I let out a sigh of relief.

(Not yet.), I thought, and me and Balrog started after her. We settled into the large cave, and Curly announced that she was going to look for some wood to start a fire.

(OK...), I thought. (I'll talk to Balrog about this.) I turned to Balrog, and tapped his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He half-mumbled, while turning to me. "What is it Quote?" He asked, while giving me a slight pat on the back.

"B-Balrog..." I managed to squeak out.

"Woah.", he said, dropping everything he was doing, and brought all of his attention to me. "D-did you just...speak?" He asked, not wanting to believe the reality he just heard.

I nodded and waited for his response.

"Y-you know...", He said, getting up close, and whispering. "I think you should practice some of your speech mechanics. It'll help you with the girls!", he said, all the while, raging in a flame of laughter.

This caught me by surprise, as I had never thought about women before. "What...?", I squeaked, although not as harshly as before.

"Bah! Never mind my friend!" He suddenly looked up and exclaimed, "Look who's back!"

I looked up, and saw Curly having trouble carrying a few logs, so I got up to help her. I walked over, and she looked up, and nodded her head in agreement to me doing so. She is like a psychic. She can tell what it is I want just by reading my face. I loved that about her. It made my life so much easier.

"Thanks, Quote. I appreciate it."

This lit a fire in my cold, empty chest cavity, filled with wires and my internal power supply.

(What is it about her complimenting me that does this to me?), I brought the logs on over to where I could cut them up with my Blade. After that was done, I set them into a teepee shape, and lit them using my Fireball. I then made way to where Balrog and Curly were at, having a conversation about what they could remember about their lives.

But, as I went to sit down, we heard some rumbling from outside the cave.

"What on God's green Earth is going on out there?", Balrog snarled.

"Well, it won't do us any good to stand here gawking, let's go find out.", Curly said, while motioning for me to pick up my weapons, just in case.

As they headed out there, they saw one of the most terrifying sights they have ever seen, right next to Ballos.

"Sweet, mother of God what in the hell is that?", Balrog said, while taking in the sight before them.

"A... Dragon...", Curly mustered out, fear stricken by the sight.

It was then that I had finally picked up all my weapons, and headed to the front of the cave. It was insane. The dragon was at least 150-200 feet long, and had a spiked club on the end of it's tail, and wings that had a span of about 159 feet. To say the least, it was _huge_.

"Well, Quote? You ready for another fight of our lives?", Curly asked, turning towards me as our leader, waiting for execution of our plans. I nodded, and we went all out.

Balrog was responsible for being the distraction, as me and Curly strapped up using the Tow Rope, and unleashed hell on the dragons undercarriage. I shot four fireballs at its gut, and I charged up the Bubble Gun. Now, it may not sound like much, but you tell that to some one while oily spear shaped bubbles are flying at you at 100 mile an hour.

It roared in pain, and shot one of its clawed feet down at us, but I shot a fully charged shot from the Spur, causing it to pull its leg back, but before it could, I grabbed onto the dragons leg, and it pulled me in closer. I unsheathed King's Blade, and did a few flips, all the while Curly was nailing the dragons minions in the heads with her Nemesis.

I called Balrog off of his duty, and told him to go hide till this was over. This was going to get messy.

I thrust the sword into what I assumed was its ribcage, and I unleashed a flurry of uppercuts, hay hammers, and missiles at the beast. And let me tell you. Things got _really _messy. Guts went every where, and bones threatened to pierce those who are not agile enough To avoid all of the shrapnel.

My Booster v2.0 provided the agility I needed to dodge all of these. The dragon heaved, and managed to just barely stay aloft in the air. I then rocketed at his wings, and sliced one of them off with ease. He reared back, and let fire loose on everything around him. Curly took aim, and let loose a stream of unbeatable destruction, nailing it in the head, and the dragon roared its last, and fell out of the sky, and hit the mountain and rolled down, ripping trees out of their roots on the way down.

"Well done, Quote!" She whipped around right as as I undid the Tow Rope, and gave me a hug. I returned, and had Balrog come out of his hiding spot. We exited the hug, and it was then I could inspect the damage caused by the dragon. Balrog had pieces of his metal body ripped, showcasing some of his wiring.

"Ehy, don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'll go check to see if we got anything in the cave to use to help us make some sort of hut.", and Balrog bounded off, going to get he materials.

"Well, I'll go help Balrog, Quote, I'll be back in a bit!" She said, and headed towards the cave.

I then saw something out of the ordinary. There was one last dragon. And it fired. Straight at me. It hit, and I felt everything starting to burn. Pain. It was one of God's punishments to us. All I could muster, was a simple, "CURLY!", I screamed as loud as my vocal capacitors would allow.

(Well, this is it. I'll never make it, never make it to the day where I tell Curly how I feel.) As I started to fade, I saw one last thing. Curly. She was fighting off the dragon, and she tore it apart, limb for limb, and turned back to me. She picked me up.

And I smiled.

"I love you.", was all I could muster.

**The End(?)**


End file.
